Home Is Where the Heart Is
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Justin, tiring of New York, returns to Pittsburgh. Will he be welcomed home?
1. Homesick

He just wanted to go home.

A single tear slid down Justin's face as he looked out the window. He'd had these feelings all week, and the friends he'd made when he came to New York could tell—he didn't seem like his usual self. He was ready—ready to return to Pittsburgh.

But was he ready to return to Brian? Yes, he decided, as he bit his lip. He just had a call to make. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number with shaking fingers. "Daphne? It's me. I—I'm ready to come home."

The plane ride seemed to take forever. Then he heard the words he'd been waiting to hear for so long: "We are about to make our descent into Pittsburgh."

Tears filled his eyes and he had to raise his head to keep them from falling. Who—who would be there to greet him? Part of him so wanted Brian to be there, but then again—he grinned—he couldn't wait to get to their palace to surprise him.

Their palace. He smiled at the memory. He could still see it as if they'd gone yesterday. It was mainly unfurnished, with covers over the furniture. That was where he'd finally agreed that he and Brian could be married.

When the plane finally landed, the other passengers jostled for position as they reached for their overhead baggage, but that was fine with Justin. When he was free to move, he retrieved his own things and slowly made his way out of the plane into the terminal. He heard cheering—was it for him? And sure enough, there was Daphne, just jumping for joy. "Justin!"

Justin ran into her arms and held her tightly. "Daphne," he choked, the tears flowing. "I've missed it here so much."

Then he looked around—where—where was—

"He's still at work," Daphne said, reading his thoughts. Then she smiled and slipped something into his hand. "Here are the keys. You'd be surprised," she laughed. "He's done a little remodeling since you were there last."

As they walked to her car, Justin couldn't believe it. He was almost home—home with the one who needed him.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway. "We're here," Daphne said, as they got out of the car. "I just know he'll be so glad to see you," she added, smiling. "He's cried on my shoulder every day."

"Thanks for everything," Justin said, giving her a big hug. As she drove off, Justin faced the house again and slowly ascended the stairs.


	2. A Fresh Start

As he opened the door, he couldn't believe it. The main floor had been cleaned until everything shone.

Then he ascended the stairs—as far as he knew, they hadn't been able to get up there yet. He was impressed—it looked gorgeous up there, too.

A faint glow caught his eye, and he headed toward the source of the light. It was—it was in their bedroom!

As Justin opened the door, his eyes filled with tears. There was a luxurious double bed—with the softest silk sheets! But that wasn't all—the glow had come from a self-made shrine in the corner, with a picture of Justin prominently featured—and a vase filled with roses galore!

A note card had been placed in front of the vase, and Justin picked it up. "Someday my prince will come back," he read, before his eyes filled with tears and he started sobbing.

When he'd recovered, and had slipped his things into the closet, Justin went back downstairs. He wanted to see everything—the stable, the tennis court, the pool—for himself.

The grounds looked wonderful—the stable had already been moved into—with two magnificent horses just feeding away. The tennis court stood there, waiting for someone to come along and play a match or two—and of course, the pool beckoned for a swimmer.

But that wasn't all the pool area had to offer—for a sunken hot tub looked as if it had recently been installed as well! Justin couldn't resist—he slipped into his trunks and got in.


	3. Being Reunited Feels So Good!

Just at that moment, he heard someone pull into the driveway—it—it just had to be Brian! He considered hopping back out to greet him, but then he just laughed. Wouldn't Brian be so surprised to see him waiting there! So he just settled back—and waited.

He could see the bedroom window from where he was, and he could just make out Brian taking off his coat and relieving himself of his things. Then he realized where all the roses had come from—he saw Brian slipping the next one into the vase.

He heard Brian coming down the stairs, as he made his way out back. Justin just giggled—and waited.

Meanwhile, Brian couldn't help feeling—as if he wasn't alone. He, too, made a scan of everything—the horses were fine, the tennis court looked as pristine as ever—the pool was clean—the hot tub had his one true love in it—

His one true love! Brian just ran to the hot tub, tears flowing from his eyes. Justin laughed—and got out of the hot tub, patting himself dry just before being attacked.

"Justin," Brian sobbed. "I've—I've missed you so much!"

Then—he couldn't help it—his lips met Justin's for a passionate kiss. Brian knew, once again, he'd made a huge mistake in letting go of Justin—but despite everything, Justin had never stopped loving him. Truth be told, every day Justin was in New York, when he got up—when he could get up—every morning, his pillow was just soaked—soaked to the bone with the tears he'd cried.

Brian laughed heartily and scooped Justin into his arms, carrying him back to the house, up the stairs, and back to the bedroom. Attire became a distant memory, as first Justin's trunks, then Brian's own clothes, fell to the floor.

Brian lowered Justin to the bed, which, Justin now noticed, had all the petals from the roses in the vase. The candles from the shrine had been moved to the headboard, and as they flickered softly, they matched the kisses shared between the reunited lovers.

"I still have them," Brian whispered.

"You still have—" Justin asked, before he realized—just before he'd left for New York, Brian had offered to keep the rings they'd meant to use for their wedding—which could now take place!

"It won't be long now," Brian whispered, coming in for a tender kiss, "before we're together—forever." He held Justin so close he could hardly breathe. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"As if I want to be," Justin cried. A single tear flowed down his cheek, landing on Brian's. Indeed, it met up with the tears that flowed from Brian's eyes, and he kissed every one away.

"You are my Sunshine," Brian whispered, smiling. "Always have been, always will be."

Justin just chuckled at that, for he knew—although Debbie had actually given him that nickname, there was more truth to it than they realized—for while Justin was in New York, the weather—both in New York and in Pittsburgh—had been cold and gray, reflecting their sadness at having to be apart. But now—now that he was home—home with Brian—the sun was actually trying to peek through the clouds!

Then—Brian made a shocking observation. "You know," he said, smiling sadly, "after I let you go, I cried myself to sleep every night."

Justin was shocked—so he wasn't alone!

"After the first night," Brian added, "I came up with the idea of your shrine over there." He nodded at the shrine, where the big picture still stood. "I knew you'd come home—someday."

"I really tried to make it," Justin admitted, "but then I started thinking—what good is success without someone—without the one you love—to share it with?" He leaned in and softly kissed Brian on the lips. "That's the main reason I came home."

"Whatever the reason," Brian said, holding Justin closer, "I'm glad you did."

"Maybe someday," Justin said, "we can both go back—back to New York."

"Not right now," Brian laughed. "Right now, I just want to hold you." After exchanging another tender kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Daphne Checks In

They awoke to the sound of ringing in their ears. Brian reached over sleepily and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brian, it's Daphne. So—what do you think?"

Brian laughed as he felt Justin trying to kiss him all over. "It's wonderful," he laughed, as he shook Justin off and got out of bed. "We couldn't be happier."

"I guess the big day is coming soon," Daphne said, smiling.

"We can't wait," Brian said, laughing again. "He can't keep his hands off me!"

"Can you blame him, though?" Daphne said, laughing herself. "He really missed you!"

"No, I guess I can't," Brian admitted, looking back over at Justin, who had his arms around Brian's pillow and was trying to reacquaint himself with Brian's scent—a scent he'd missed for so long. "I would've done the same thing." He reached over and stroked Justin's hair tenderly, kissing him on the forehead.

"So," Daphne said, "when is the big day, anyway?"

Brian walked out of the bedroom so as to not be heard by Justin. "I was thinking," he said, "of spring."

"Oh, that'll be wonderful," Daphne said. "Let us know, would you?"

"We sure will," Brian said. "We wouldn't dream of not having you there—you're Justin's best friend."

"Well," Daphne said, and Brian could almost hear the smile in her voice, "so are you, it seems. I won't keep you," she added. "I know you've got a lot of planning—and catching up—to do."

"I must thank you," Brian laughed, "for taking such good care of me."

"It was no problem," Daphne replied. "I know how hard it must be when the one you love is away."


	5. Making Memories

Brian softly hung up the phone and turned—to an empty bed. _Not again_, he thought—but then he heard the shower running.

He smiled, remembering. Some of their best moments were in the shower—and he wasn't about to miss out on another one. Softly laying his hand on the door handle, he opened it as quietly as he could—and slipped in.

He wrapped his arms around Justin's waist—only to hear a soft yelp. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he whispered, kissing him tenderly. "I just—missed you."

"Brian!" Justin laughed, turning around to peck him on the lips. "I told you I'm not going anywhere!"

"And I told you," Brian replied, taking Justin's face in his hands for another soft kiss, "I'd never let you out of my sight again."

"We'd better get this wedding on the road!" Justin grinned, planting a big one on Brian's lips. "Then you'll really have a reason to get your hands on me!"

"I can't tell you," Brian said, running the soap over Justin's back, "how many times I was so tempted just to fly down to surprise you—but I didn't."

Justin smiled. "There were days," he admitted, "that I really wished you had." He recalled feeling that way all during his last week in New York.

"I love you, Justin," Brian said, coming to the front. "I don't know why it took me so long to say that."

Justin smiled, remembering—although at the time, the Babylon was in ruins, that's when Brian could finally put his feelings into words. "I—I don't know, either," he replied, "but this time—this time it's going to be different. If I go back—you're coming with me."

Brian returned the soap to its holder, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing two fluffy towels off the rack, he wrapped one around his waist. As Justin stepped out, Brian wrapped the other one around his body. "I meant what I said when I proposed, you know," he said, grinning. "I really would give you anything—do anything—and be anything—to make you happy. So—if that means going back to New York with you, my bags are packed. The only thing I want," he added, "is to be by your side through it all."

"Thank you," Justin cried. Tears rolled down his face as he threw his arms around Brian's neck and gave him a big hug.


	6. Making Plans And Amends

After they had dressed, Justin knew what he had to do. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number. "Daphne? It's me. Could—could you come over for a minute?"

In a matter of minutes, Daphne was there. "Hey, guys," she said, giving them each a big hug. "What's up?"

Brian and Justin sat on either side of Daphne. "Daphne," Justin said, taking her hand, "I was just wondering—"

Then he blushed, knowing this probably wasn't the most conventional request he was about to make, knowing who he was about to ask, "—would you mind being my honor attendant?"

Daphne gasped, and tears filled her eyes. "Justin—I—I can't believe you'd ask me." She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "I'd—I'd love to!"

As happy as Brian was to see Justin's side settled, he began to have a knot in his stomach, as he thought of Michael's reaction to the announcement the last time they tried to get married. Would—would he be over his grudge?

As luck would have it, there was a knock at the door. And sure enough, Michael—and Debbie—were there.

"Uh—hi," Brian said, motioning for them to come in. "Won't you come in?"

When they'd all settled down, Michael bit his lip. What he was about to say wasn't coming very easily.

"Justin," he finally said, taking his hand, "I—I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Justin was astonished. "But—why?"

"I admit," Michael said, as the tears started to flow, "when you'd tried to announce your marriage before—I—I didn't take it well, and threatened not to come. But—now—now that I see it's for real—I wish you all the best." He reached over, gave Justin a big hug, and—he couldn't help it—pecked him softly on the cheek. "I'll—I'll be there with bells on."

Before, Brian might have reacted rashly, tearing Michael away, but—knowing how hard it had been for Michael just to say those words, just smiled before giving him a big hug himself. "Thank you," he said, tears flowing from his own eyes. "That—that means a lot to us, Michael—thank you."

"If there's anything I can do," Michael said, "please—please let me know."

"Well," Brian said, grinning, "of course, you can start by being my best man."

"I meant," Michael said, smiling himself, "if there's anything I can do to make it up to you," he said, giving Justin another hug.

"I think we've got it covered," Justin said, returning the hug as he glanced at Daphne. "Thanks, anyway."

"I guess we'll leave you to your planning," Debbie said, as everyone got up.

"Thanks for coming," Brian said, as everyone exchanged hugs. "But," he added, turning to Debbie, "how did you get him to—"

"Apologize?" Debbie finished. She just chuckled. "Well, let's just say I twisted his arm a little."

Brian and Justin just laughed, picturing it all in their minds. "Well, we're glad you did," Brian said, as they each gave her a hug. "We wouldn't dream of not having him there."


	7. The Big Day

In the next few months, news spread quickly—this time, it was for real. Everyone was so excited, pitching in where they could. Finally—finally!—the big day arrived.

"I am so nervous," Justin said, pacing back and forth. He laughed as Daphne struggled to adjust his tie and cummerbund.

"What's to be nervous about?" Daphne smiled as she got up and gave him a big hug. "This time, it's for real—you and Brian are about to be married!"

"I don't know," Justin replied. "It's just—after being in New York, and missing him so—this just seems too good to be true!"

"That's the way love is," Daphne said, smiling. "He loved you—and let you go. You came back to him—so it was meant to be."

"Are you ready, Sunshine?" Debbie poked her head in. "He's waiting for you!"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Justin said, sighing—but then he smiled.

Slowly, he made his way down the aisle, to the rows of people standing on either side. Several dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs—and Michael reached over to squeeze his hand. "Really, I am happy for you," he whispered, just as Justin passed.

"Thanks," Justin whispered back, just as he reached Brian—and took his hand.

It seemed like a dream—but when Justin slipped the ring on Brian's finger, he looked up at him, and tears filled his eyes. The past year was nothing compared to this—now they'd go through everything—ups, downs, everything—together.

As Brian slipped the ring on Justin's finger, he smiled. The roses from his shrine would always be a symbol—that Justin's absence really did make his heart grow fonder—and more wistful—for the one he loved.

"May I present to you Brian and Justin Kinney."

Brian took Justin in his arms—and gave him a long, romantic kiss, to the cheers and applause of their friends and loved ones. It was official now—Justin was his—and his forever.

"Just goes to show," Justin said, grinning as he glanced at their wedding rings, "that not all that glitters is Gold."

Brian's mouth dropped open. How—how could he even think of bringing up that subject—just after they got married?

But then Justin grinned again—and winked, before laughing out loud. That stage of his life was over—he was with the one who truly loved—and needed—him.

Of course, that started Brian laughing, too. He gave Justin a big hug—and planted a kiss on his lips. "Eat your heart out, Ethan!" he couldn't help shouting, much to the laughter, cheers, and applause of everyone around. Then he scooped Justin in his arms and carried him all the way to the receiving line.

As they stepped out on the dance floor for their first dance, a tune came floating over the speakers. Brian took Justin in his arms and whispered, "This will forever be our song."

As they started dancing, Brian leaned in and sang softly,

"You are my Sunshine,

My only Sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my Sunshine away."

As they danced, Justin felt an old twinge of fear, as he remembered another dance that ended with disastrous results. But Brian, also remembering, just smiled and held him closer. "I will protect you," he whispered, "no matter what."

Justin smiled back, and brought his lips to Brian's for a soft, romantic kiss. He, too, would've protected Brian if the roles had been reversed.

What lay ahead for Brian and Justin Kinney? They didn't know—but at least now they would face it together—as it was meant to be!


End file.
